Resurrection: The Last Z Warrior
by The Burdened Muse
Summary: Awoken by the darkness of a demon, in a world where humans have evolved to have powers unlike he had seen before, the last of Earth's greatest defenders, scarred by time and memories long since past, has chosen to break his own oath; never get involved with the games of men. And for it, the Elemental Nations would never be the same.
1. Prologue: Nightmare

**Resurrection: The Last Z Warrior.**

**Prologue: Nightmare**

First was the binding made of wood, then the blasted eyes of the Uchiha, then for two generations he was bound by chain and seals of the Uzumaki.

How long must he, Kyuubi no Kurama, deal with this humiliation.

And now he must continue to endure this unfathomable disgrace to himself, this time within the child of his previous container?

Kurama looked down at the child placed upon the altar of the Eight Trigrams, the chains created by his former host holding him down.

A small part of Kurama understood that this child was innocent, that it was not him to blame for his part in this sacrifice, but the rage he felt towards the child, towards his parents, towards Madara.

It festered, bubbled, like a mighty volcano about to erupt.

The nine tails shook, the vibrations rattling the chains meant to keep him put.

A snarl formed on his gigantic snout as he let out a roar.

"**NEVER AGAIN!"**

The roar reverberated throughout the forest and into the village, the cry causing everyone within the vicinity to stop with the rescue efforts to stare towards where the sound had come from.

"**I REFUSE TO BE SEALED AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME UZUMAKI KUSHINA!"**

Said redhead looked up to the bound beast, grim determination on her face as she pushed every last ounce of chakra into her chains to keep the beast at bay, whilst her husband prepared the seal on their son.

"If you think for a second that I'm gonna let you go, then think again, bastard kitsune!"

Another earth rattling roar was released, the red, malevolent chakra of the Kyuubi was leaking through.

Kushina winced as she felt the demonic chakra over power her own, throwing a glance at her lover, she shouted;

"Minato! Hurry up, Kyuubi is overpowering my chains!"

Glancing up from the seal on his sons navel, Minato narrowed his eyes as he saw the red chakra travelling through the chains.

"_Damn it, if his chakra reaches Kushina, he'll be able to force her back, and then Kami knows what will happen to us, and the village."_

With not much time left, Minato tried to complete the seals on Naruto's navel. But as with the life of a Shinobi, there are always unexpected complications.

Out of the remaining tree growth, Tobi rushed forward at Minato, a Katon jutsu already on his lips.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large ball of fire rushed forward at both father and son, forcing the Hokage to abandon attempts at finishing the seal, lest his new born son be burned by the Uchiha.

Jumping out of the way with Naruto in hand, the Namikaze back tracked away from the masked villain; not willing to risk the other shinobi from getting a possible shot at his son.

A cry from his wife diverted his attention from the one named Tobi to witness what was going on with the fox.

"Minato, I can't hold him any longer! Please do something!"

The desperation in the voice of the woman he loved made Minato feel helpless. Gritting his teeth, he maneuvered himself so that Tobi was in between himself and Kushina.

Using his one free hand, he threw one of his Hiraishin kunai, at the shinobi, gambling that he would just allow it to phase through, or dodge.

"Not this time Namikaze, I won't fall for the same trick." He spoke, sounding almost smug as he moved away from the blade.

Betraying nothing, the Yondaime looked at the Uchiha, and replied.

"It's not the same trick"

With a flash of bright yellow, he reappeared next to his wife, before turning around and throwing another Hiraishin kunai sending it as far as he can.

"Release the chains Kushina, and hold on tight."

Quickly releasing the seals as Minato brought his hand upon her shoulder, the family of three disappeared, reappearing at the end of the clearing as all the chains dissipated, leaving Kurama once again free.

Standing on all fours, Kurama let out another earth shattering roar, his head thrown up in the air.

"**I AM FREE!" **The Bijuu cackled, it's nine tails spread out as it roared out again, blood shot eyes roaming the vicinity, landing on the village, then his former container and her family, and finally.

"**Uchiha Madara." **He breathed, a snarl forming on his lips as he looked upon the bane of his existence.

"**I will kill you." **He spoke, teeth grinding together as the nine tails glared at him.

"**I WILL KILL ALL YOU MONKEY'S!"**

* * *

"_I…kill…all…you…nkey's!"_

High above the clouds, in a holy, yet forgotten sanctuary where the seat of Guardian once resided, a figure sat in meditation, surrounded by the purest air, skies, and sunlight one could hope to imagine.

"_I…will…kill!..monkey's!"_

The figure twitched as those words reached his ears, felt the malice within them, and the pain they would bring."

"_I will kill all you monkeys."_

"_I will kill all you Monkey's!"_

The lone individual winced, his brows furrowed as an image of a monster appeared within his mind.

With the words, so familiar to him, to one of the darkest times in his life repeating within his mind, images began to flash of days long since past.

_A green giant being shot throw the heart._

_A short figure wearing armor tossed up within the air before exploding._

_A lone warrior standing amonst the ruins of a peaceful civilization as he brought forth a power once thought only legend._

_A grotesque monster, white and purple all over, bloody yet grinning as it gazed down upon the fallen and the mourning._

"_I WILL KILL ALL YOU MONKEY'S 'TILL THERE'S NOT A SINGLE ONE OF YOU LEFT IN THE GALAXY!"_

The sanctuary shook as the being snapped open his eyes, revealing two orbs as dark as night filled with cold fury.

Standing up, the figure uttered one thing:

"**FRIEZA!"**

* * *

And that's it for the first of what I hope to be many quality written DBZ/Naruto crossovers's

Hope you all enjoyed it, and please don't forget to leave suggestions and reviews of what you thought and what you would like to see done.

That's all for now folks.

Signing out,

The Burdened Muse.

P.S: In regards to Dragon Ball: Gym Teacher Gohan, chapter one is still a write in progress as that will be my main fic and I will be putting maximum effort into it to keep the story flowing as well as possible. Thanks for your time guys.


	2. Chapter One: Anger

**Resurrection: The Last Z Warrior.**

**Chapter One: Anger**

"**FRIEZA!"**

The shout echoed throughout the Lookout, the power behind his voice causing the wind to shift into raging gales, the palm trees swaying heavily around him as for the first time in countless years,

The world would feel the **MIGHT** of a **SAIYAN.**

Standing at full height, the purple garbed individual turned his face towards the energy signal that awoke him.

A scowl marred his face, his brows narrowed as he sensed the hatred and malice within whatever brought him out of his deep meditation.

"_Another being with such darkness within them, but those words…So much like Freiza." _He thought.

The Saiyan then began to scan the surroundings of the source of darkness, registering 5 energy signals quite near the darkness, and not too far from them, millions of other energy signals.

This lead him to believe that whatever this dark being was, it was attacking the village, and that the 5 people near the dark entity were playing vital roles in the ongoing battle.

Images began to flash within the Saiyan's mind, of cities annihilated and humanity crumbling.

"_Your father should've never made that wish! Now look at what has happened! But don't worry; you'll join your family soon! Hahahaa!"_

Gritting his teeth, the Saiyan shut his eyes, trying to shut out the images of the past.

Floating up into the air, the Saiyan started to speak.

_"I am the hope of the universe." _He began,

"_I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace." _White energy encompassed his body, his purple gi ruffling in the display of power.

"_I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good!" _

With power not seen in ages, Son Gohan, first born of Son Goku, the last Saiyan, and the last of the Z Warriors blasted off to soon confront the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

"**Stay still Uchiha, so that I may tear into your foul flesh!" **Kurama snarled as he once again failed to land a hit against his once controller.

The stupid rat with his intangibility was not making this easy for him, but at the very least he could not put him back under that Sharingan genjutsu as long as he kept a bit of his demonic chakra circulating within his head and stayed aware of his surroundings.

"_**Kitsune Bii!" **_Kurama yelled as it send the gigantic blue fox fire at Madara, who simply jumped out of the way, letting the fire hit the surrounding foliage.

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" _The Yondaime called out as he summoned a massive water dragon to stop the fire.

Glaring at the bijuu, Minato glanced over at his wife, who was holding their child to her chest, exhaustion had reached her as she sat on the ground panting, she was now running only on pure old determination to protect her child. But Minato understood, she couldn't help anymore, with the pregnancy, Madara's attack, and the Kyuubi's release, it was a testament to Uzumaki will that she lasted this long.

"Minato." She called.

"I don't know Kushina." He replied, already knowing her question.

Frowning at her lover, she narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean you don't know, Minato? You've already come through in tough situations, so come through for us now, damn it!"

The Fourth understood that right now his wife was desperate, she didn't want them to die, but more importantly, she didn't want Naruto to die.

"So please…" She spoke, barely heard over the destruction being caused by the Nine Tail's attempt at killing the man behind this mess.

He hated this. Why. Why? WHY?

Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life! The birth of his son! The village would have thrown a celebration, people throwing well wishes all around. Today he was supposed to be surrounded by the people that he loved the most celebrating the birth of a new life.

But….this.

Absently, Minato realized that tears were trickling down his face silently, and he was suddenly thankful that his back was towards Kushina and Naruto.

"Hey Kushina" Minato spoke, his voice filled with false confidence. "I have an Idea, but I need you to get back and stay clear of this place okay? No objections."

Without giving her a chance to speak, Minato rushed forward with a Rasengan in each hand.

Looking at her husband's back, Kushina nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Clutching Naruto even tighter to her chest, she turned around and ran away from the clearing.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to get far as a giant hunk of earth landed in front of her,

"**Not so fast dear old container of mine, I'm not done with you yet!" **Kyuubi grinned savagely as he turned his attention away from both Madara and the Hokage and focused on the two easier targets at the moment.

"Kushina! No!" Minato shouted while running towards her as he saw the demon began to make its way through the gigantic clearing over to his wife and child.

"_Please make it, please make it, please make it! Kami, Shinigami, anyone! Please save them!"_

"**Raise your child in the afterlife, Kushina!" **Kurama cackled as he reached them, sending his claw forward ready to pierce through both mother and child as they tried to run away

Minato kept running as fast as his body could, but it seemed as if time was slowing down, his face was set in abject horror as he watched the claw about to pierce through his loved ones.

"NOOOO!"

"_But most of all." _A voice filled with power drifted through the clearing, spoken softly, yet heard even over the Hokage's cry of terror.

Suddenly, Kyuubi stopped his movement just seconds before he would have pierced mother and child.

A figure now stood between Kurama and the two trying to escape, his palm meeting the end of the Kyuubi's claw, and not budging a single inch.

He was surrounded by a white aura, his spiky black hair swaying as his cold, pitch black eyes stared down the blood red of the greatest of the Bijuu.

Opening his mouth, the figure's voice roared alive;

"_I AM A NIGHTMARE TO YOU AND ALL THOSE LIKE YOU!"_

* * *

And that is chapter one folks. Probably hate the short chapters, I know, but chapter two is already a WIP, and it will be longer, and have an epic battle.

If you need to listen to some good music while reading this, I suggest looking up HDSoundI's channel on Youtube, and looking through his Most Epic Music or Greatest Battle Music playlists, they will not disappoint.

Thank you for reading everyone, and please don't forget to review and offer suggestions, I really appreciate it.

May your minds be filled with Ideas, and your Inbox filled with Reviews.

The Burdened Muse.


	3. Chapter Two: Might

**Resurrection: The Last Z Warrior**

**Chapter Two: Might**

His appearance drew the attention of all in the clearing, none of them quite comprehending just what happened.

Minato was in shock, but at the same time so very thankful that someone answered his plea to save his family.

Kushina had collapsed, her body racked with stress. She took one look behind her, managing to twist her neck far enough to get a glimpse of the person who saved both her and her son, feeling the aura surrounding him put her at ease. The redhead mother smiled her eyes closing as she passed out with one last thought on her mind.

"_Thank you."_

On the other side of the clearing, Madara stood with narrowed eyes behind his mask; some unknown stopping the Kyuubi like it was nothing. Only the Rikudou and Hashirama were able to do that. He was truly wary of what was to come and considered retreating, but was drawn to finish witnessing these strange turn of events.

"This rage and malice that festers within you," The figure began, "The destruction and pain you cause others," The power surrounding him exploded as the Kyuubi began to get pushed back, his hind legs digging into the earth beneath as his eyes widened.

"Do you enjoy it?" With a single flex of his arm, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox was sent flying into the foliage on the other end of the clearing, trees and other greenery crushed under the weight of the fox.

"Answer me, you giant fox." The man spoke, his tone cool and collected, all the while Minato looked as if he could not comprehend what was going on in front of him.

"_Such strength, I've never heard of anyone able to send a bijuu flying like that. He barely moved his arm and he sent him to the other end of the clearing. I just don't understand. Could he be a Senju? No, he has no physical markings of a Senju. Matter of fact, he looks more like an Uchiha, but he's definitely not one either."_

"**Who are you human?" **Kurama's booming voice broke Minato out of his thoughts. He watched as the gigantic fox got out of the crash site, his eyes, still filled with rage and bloodlust staring down at the interloper.

"I asked first, fox." He replied, once again using that same tone of voice, completely cool and collected, and somewhat condescending.

The chakra demon snarled, **"You know nothing of the humiliation I've endured because of the very people in this clearing fool!"**

"So this is about pride?" The stranger asked, "Just because of the actions of few, you condemn the innocents that live in the village near us? And what of the child and her son behind me, what of them?" He questioned eyeing the beast as its gaze rolled over to the parent and child behind him.

"**Them…" **The Nine Tails hissed, **"The woman was my container since her adolescence, and the child was to be my new container. That is, had things gone their way. But I refuse to be sealed again!" **He howled, getting into position to charge up his attack.

Positioning each tail near his mouth, Kyuubi began to charge up the _Bijuu Dama_.

With widening eyes, Minato quickly ran over to his wife. Putting Naruto on the floor, he lifted Kushina and put her on his shoulder before grabbing Naruto and cradling him.

"Hey! We hav-" the Yondaime was cut off there as the man turned around to him, his gaze colder than any arctic tundra. The very power hidden poorly behind those eyes was enough to stop anything that the blond Hokage was about to say.

"If you wish for you and your family to live, just stay behind me, and let me handle everything."

With nothing more said between them, the enigma standing in front of Konoha's leader turned back to the monstrous fox, who had his jaw open, gaping maw ready to seemingly devour the tiny black orb in front of it.

And devour it is exactly what Kyuubi no Kurama did.

"**Prepare yourself! I will annihilate all of you with this attack! None shall survive my wrath! I will no longer be a puppet! I will no longer be a SLAVE!" **Kyuubi cackled, saliva dripping as the madness within his eyes was clearly seen to all present as his body bloated thanks to the dense chakra ball within him.

"_The stress of Madara controlling him, as well as him almost being sealed again seems to have broken Kurama's psyche. Kami knows what it would take to fix the damage within his mind." _The Namikaze patriarch thought as he prepared to use the same technique as last time to stop the Bijuu Dama should the figure standing between him, his family, his village, and the Kyuubi fail.

"_All my shinobi instincts are telling me that I should act upon my plan to counter the Kyuubi right now. Yet for some reason, I'm still putting my faith in this man and his words."_

Sweat trickled down the side of the blond's face, his grip on his son tightening ever so slightly as he prepared himself for anything to happen.

"Whatever hardships you may have faced fox, does not give you the right to slaughter innocents. The sin of few do not justify the death of many! But I know your kind, words will never reach you, nor did I plan to stop you with such a thing."

The energy swirling around the one confronting the Bijuu doubled in size, the loose rocks and pebbles on the ground shaking briefly before lifting up in the air.

"Throw at me whatever you have, fox! But understand that nothing you have will get past me." Without even taking a stance, the spiky haired individual challenged the Tailed Beast to throw his attack.

Growls were his only response as kitsune stared down the one foolish enough to challenge him. While he had been originally shocked at the strength this person had, Kurama had been quick to realize that such strength in such a tiny body could not be a constant strength. Whoever this mortal might be, he would be forced to use up all his super strength to attempt to stop his Dama.

And once his strength runs out…

Grinning, Kyuubi no Kurama opened his maw, letting those stand before him see the great power he was about to unleash.

Lurching his head forward, the giant fox's eyes widened as he released his attack.

'_**Bijuu Dama!'**_

The greatest singular Bijuu attack moved towards them as if in slow motion, the pure chakra saturating the air was enough that men lesser than Madara and Minato would have already passed out or worse.

The youngest Hokage's eyes widened as he watched the individual before him stick his left hand forward, his palm open and facing the massive concentration of dark chakra.

The great Tailed Beast Ball was finally upon them, all those on the sidelines wondering what would happen once the attack collides with the one attempting to stop the strongest of the Bijuu.

"Is that all you've got?"

The question came from none other than the figure surrounded by power, his left palm holding back the colossal force behind Kurama's attack like it was nothing.

The minds of all those able to comprehend what just happened were filled with different emotions; shock, disbelief, denial, relief, and thankfulness.

"To be quite honest, I was expecting more." The spiky haired male admitted, his fingers digging into the ball of power before he swung his arm upward, launching the Bijuu's attack into the sky where it could do no harm.

The beam of power raced up wards climbing higher and higher before finally reaching critical levels.

All of fire country saw the explosion high in the air, and even if they didn't, they felt the massive shockwave of chakra that soon followed.

"My turn now." All eyes turned to the enigma that caused the Bijuu Dama to become nothing more than a light show, thoughts racing a mile a minute in the minds of the two shinobi.

"_He just blocked and redirected a Tailed Beast Ball like it was nothing at all. No one could have done such a thing and do it so effortlessly. Who the hell is this?" _Madara's mind replayed the scene over and over in his mind, still unable to comprehend just how far this would set back his plans.

"_He stopped it. Like it was nothing at all. The Bijuu Dama of the greatest of the Nine, and he made it look so simple. Just who is this guy, and how did he become so powerful?"_ Minato Namikaze had never been for a loss for answers as he had been now, and while he was glad the person in front of him was able to stop the attack, so many questions were piling up within his mind about this strange figure.

Kyuubi no Kurama had never been so shocked and angered in his life. First Madara extracting him out of Kushina, then almost getting sealed into her brat, and now this! Why did Kami hate him so much?

He was the strongest, him! Kyuubi no Kitsune! Yet why was there a human that could control him, why were there a few humans that could suppress him, and now why was there a goddamn human that could best him in power?

"**WHY!"** The monstrous fox roared in rage, thrashing and stomping on the ground as if throwing a tantrum.

"**Why is it you that you have such strength? How can such a puny body like yours contain all that power? ANSWER ME HUMAN!" **

The so called human watched impassively as the massive kitsune finished his rant, a smirk worming its way onto his face at the fox's final demand.

Taking the legendary turtle stance, he dug his boots into the ground, preparing himself to go on the offensive.

Shaking his head, he looked up to the fox's massive eyes and opened his mouth,

"Who ever said I was human?"

* * *

And that's the end for the first part of the battle between Gohan and the Kyuubi.

Next chapter will be the conclusion and finally some answers will be shed as Minato gets a chance to talk to the last living Saiyan.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as that's why I write them. And don't forget to drop a favorite and or review for this chapter.

As a novice author, this has been my longest chapter to date, and while it isn't really much, I have to ease myself into writing more or I might just stop writing all together.

Thank you for your time people,

May your minds be filled with Ideas, and your inbox filled with Reviews.

The Burdened Muse.


	4. Chapter Three: Retaliation

**Resurrection: The Last Z Warrior**

**Chapter Three: Retaliation**

"_Who ever said I was human?"_

With that simple, yet shocking statement, the man disappeared, the power behind his movement causing the ground that was once beneath him to crack and cave in.

Neither Minato nor Tobi could see where the strange being went, but their eyes were drawn to the Kyuubi as it let out a hack of pain.

Before them was the strange man, his powerful leg imbedded firmly in the Bijuu's throat, causing the massive fox's eyes to bulge out in pain, his tongue rolling out of his mouth, as the Kyuubi found himself unable to breathe.

The man did not give the fox a chance to recover, as he disappeared once again, before reappearing at the monstrous fox's side, his leg once again lashing out at the beast in an upwards motion.

The force of the kick sent Kurama flying up through the air, still in shock because of the massive pain he received thanks to his enemy.

But once again, any chance to recover was not given, as the spiky haired man flew past the still ascending fox, stopping high above the still ascending fox, his hands interlocked in a haymaker held above his head.

With a yell, he brought his hands down upon the Bijuu, sending him careening back to the unforgiving earth. With a booming impact that shook the forest, Kurama landed on his stomach, his eyes red, bulging, and tear filled as his jaw was open in a silent scream of agony.

The one who caused the giant fox's pain reappeared in front of him, a frown on his face as he observed the demon, staring at his eyes as onyx orbs pierced through pain-filled red.

The Kyuubi began to cough, hacking as he tried to inhale, his large eyes looking down upon this…this thing that inflicted so much pain upon him.

The Bijuu couldn't get his mind around what had just happened, it had been utterly annihilated in a purely physical manner, something no one, not Hashirama, not Madara, nor the Uzumaki Clan's Seal Masters could boast.

The massive fox was not alone in his thoughts as the two shinobi, both considered legendary in their own rights, were completely flabbergasted by the events that they just witnessed.

* * *

As Minato stood watch over his passed out wife and strangely slumbering child, questions such as how could someone have the power to beat down a Bijuu in such a manner, where did he come from, and more importantly, how could he have never been heard of before.

Never in all his time researching the lore of the Shinobi world, had Minato come across a Myth, Legend, or anything of the sort that fit the description of a man with the strength to best a Tailed Beast. Not even the Legend of the Sage of Sixth Paths that his sensei was obsessed about said anything about him having the strength to toss around a mountain sized monster around in the way that he had just witnessed the man in front of him do.

Namikaze Minato was relieved that the man seemed to want to keep the Bijuu from causing harm to the village, and could only hope that such an action meant he was not one to harm innocents.

Because quite frankly, Minato Namikaze, Konoha no Kiroi Senko, The Yondaime Hokage, did _NOT _want to fight the man before him.

* * *

For Tobi, the questions racing through his mind went deeper than the Yondaime's did.

The leader of Akatsuki, while also wondering just where such a being could have hid and never been heard of before, was also considering what this meant for his plans.

This person had the power to toss around his strongest weapon like it was a plaything.

Such a thing was unprecedented. He had been ready for the possibility of the resealing of the Kyuubi - that had been accounted for in his plan - but he had never factorized the deus ex machina that just occurred.

For someone of such power to appear of out nowhere, and take the Kyuubi's rampage to a dead halt meant that he would possibly have to put his plans on hold as he factored this being into the plan.

But the problem was, if this anomaly appeared out of nowhere, with absolutely no information to be possibly linked to him, what were the chances that he would be able to find out anything about him?

This was bad, Tobi realized. The ultimate wild card was just played, and he had no idea how to counter it.

Both Shinobi and Bijuu were drawn out of their thoughts as the man began to speak.

"My father… he always believed in giving others second chances, even beings more horrid and dark than you, beings that slaughtered endlessly, for reasons even lower than yours."

The being closed the distance between Kyuubi and himself, putting his hand on his snout softly, almost as if he was petting the fox.

"But he gave a second chance to someone that never should have gotten it. And in the end, everyone I have ever cared about was killed. My mother, my father, my brother, my godmother, my friends, my wife… and our unborn child."

As he spoke, his grip on the fox's snout grew harder, making Kurama whimper in pain.

"I… am not my father."

With a single motion, he tossed the Kyuubi no Kurama high up in the air, before getting into a modified horse stance with his hands cupped at his hip.

"_Kaaaaa~"_

The dark forest was illuminated by the white energy that sprung up around the individual, supported by the blue light that was emanating from his hands.

"_Meeeee~"_

The blue began to out shine the white as both Minato and Tobi stared intently at the Rasengan-esque technique.

"_HAAAAA~"_

The ground began to shake as the power being released by the unknown man grew.

"_MEEEEEE~"_

The two shinobi found it hard to breathe as the power output broke the barrier of what they could stand. In the back of their minds, the two came to the conclusion that the power being released exceeded that of a Bijuu-Dama.

"**HAAAAA~"**

Up in the sky, Kurama closed his eyes as he awaited death, something that until now he believed would always be a foreign concept to him.

Looking up at the moon as he still flew higher into the sky, he felt his heart clench as he thought about his father.

"_**Did you know that such a being existed father? Did you ever think that there would be someone who could kill us? You said there would come a time where we would me the one who could understand us. That will lead us to our salvation. So much for that. Stupid father." **_He thought bitterly as his end neared. He knew that even a being such as he could not survive the amount of power being released by this non-human.

"**MEEEEE~"**

As he held the fully charged Kamehameha wave, Gohan's heart clenched. He did not know why he spoke to the fox about such things, he should have just ended it. Vegeta always said he had a tendency to talk with his enemies. He had always tried to stop himself from doing it again after Cell. But looking back, it continues to happen.

The Saiyan broke away from his thoughts as he felt a twinge of…something from the giant fox that he was about to destroy, something…not evil.

"_There may be hope for him yet... But not at this moment"_

Raising his head to the sky, time seemed to slow down as his eyes locked on to those of the Fox for a split moment. Gohan's eyes flashed teal as he made his move.

"**HAAAA!~"**

Thrusting his hands forward, he fired the signature Turtle style attack at the ascending beast. The massive blue energy beam traveling towards the fox, reaching him in a manner of seconds as it encompassed the nine tailed creature, and began to disintegrate him.

All over the Elemental Nations, its denizens saw the great beam firing into the night sky, and heard the final howl of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Slowly, the beam began to fade out of existence. The two shinobi that witnessed the Kyuubi's death first hand, saw as the man disappeared for a moment, before he reappeared with a golden energy cube held in his hand before it was dropped into his pocket.

They watched, filled with emotions that cannot be described at what they witnessed, as the enigma in front of them looked up at the full moon, standing motionless, his face betraying nothing of his thoughts.

For the respective leaders of Akatsuki and Konoha, both had just realized that the Shinobi battleground, both political and actual, will be forever changed with the events that just occurred on this night.

The night of October 10th, the night where the Kyuubi no Kitsune perished.

* * *

And that's chapter 3. I must apologize for the long delay. But I after my hard disk fried, and I lost EVERYTHING (Had not back up) I just lost the will to do anything. I lost my level 40 Skyrim play through, I lost the designs I was making for my Youtube channel, I lost all the saves to my other games, and of course, I lost everything I wrote for this story and Gym Teacher Gohan.

But I'm back, and I will be posting updates faster now. Writing this took me an hour and 10 minutes, that's probably long for veterans, but hey, I'm still new to this. I consider it an accomplishment to complete an entire chapter in one sitting, I've never done that before.

**READ IMPORTANT!**

Now I would just like to state a couple of things about this story.

First of all, this is NOT yaoi. At all.

That clear? Good.

Second, as far as pairings go, I have no bloody clue. Gohan is immortal and much, much older than the oldest character in Naruto. So I really have no clue. Maybe I'll make a poll, to help me decide. Please note that if I do a poll, it does not mean that I will actually do the pairing that wins the poll, it is just to influence my decision.

Third, None of the Naruto characters are gonna get turned into Saiyans. Very, very few will be taught by Gohan, and I'm not spoiling who.

Fourth, Minato and Tobi did not hear that Gohan is not human, only the Kyuubi heard that. Just wanted to clear that up.

Fifth, you will not be seeing any main DBZ characters any time soon, if at all in this story, except for in Flashbacks. But there are still aliens out there, so you might see some Frost Aliens, Namekians, and maybe other aliens from other games/tv shows/movies (simply because I don't want to create my own aliens, easier for me and the readers). You'll just have to read to find out.

Six, this is an epic length story. With multiple arcs and many interlocking storylines (much like One Piece in that stuff from previous arcs can influence stuff in later arcs.)

Seven, this is SEVERELY AU. Throwing any main DBZ character into any other Universe is like throwing a monkey wrench into a machine made of glass. And since I'm not doing like other crossover authors that make it that DBZ characters can be matched by Naruto characters (Im talking to you WingedFreedom622, seriously Kyuubi is stronger than SSJ3?! Still, great story bro, one of the best in the genre) I've had to sit down and think really hard about how this story will pan out. So as I've stated, this is AU, as Gohan is gonna change the Shinobi game greatly simply by his presence in the world alone.

Eight, As I'm sure you've noticed, Gohan is much darker, and not afraid to get blood on his hands, this will be explain through with his back story with flash backs, and Gohan talking about it when the time comes for such a thing. I'm sure though that some of the very hardcore DBZ fans that are reading this might be able to piece together just who killed everyone Gohan cared about. If you did, please just PM me, DO NOT post it in the reviews please. Don't spoil it for the other readers.

Nine, this story may, or may not lead to other cross-overs in other Anime, such as Bleach, or One Piece (More likely bleach because I have a better idea for a plot for it than just putting Gohan as one of the Strawhats) So keep your eyes out for possible other cross-overs in this same Multi-Verse.

Well that's it for what I wanted to tell you guys.

Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. If you have the time to put in a couple of words in that box under this and send me a review, that would be great, as any feedback helps improve this story, as well as giving me more drive to write when I read them.

But thanks again, and as always;

May your minds be filled with Ideas, and your inbox filled with Reviews.

-TheBurdenedMuse.


	5. Chapter Four: Aftermath Part 1

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE LATEST NARUTO MANGA, IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE THEN THIS WILL SPOIL THE IDENTITY OF TOBI FOR YOU, AS WELL AS WHAT HAPPENED TO RIN, KAKASHI AND OBITO'S TEAMMATE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Resurrection: The Last Z Warrior**

**Chapter Four: Aftermath Part 1**

The tall skyscrapers of Ame were always drenched in water; the numerous pipes that lead the rain down into the sewage system were not enough to keep the massive amounts of down pour from floods and other types of environmental damage.

That is why Ame boasted the tallest buildings in the entire land, unlike Kumogakure's buildings which were embedded into the mountainside of Kaminari no Kuni, which gave them great height, but only because of their location.

Life revolved around the innards of the spires of brick and metal. Residential areas were found at the top floors of the buildings, with most civilian jobs being in the mid and lower floors.

There were some places that were on ground level, these were far and few. Most are shinobi only shops, such as bars and weapon stores that were protected with environmental seals. And for the few civilian owned shops that were on ground level, most were found in the areas with better infrastructure in the city.

Rain clouds had covered the night sky, never letting up for the past week since the shinobi world was rocked by the death of the greatest Bijuu.

The talk throughout the Elemental Nations was of the events that transpired a week prior; the great beam of light, the massive release of chakra when the Nine Tails was destroyed, and the final, sorrowful howl of the massive beast.

Information on what had actually transpired was all that was talked about, and already a million different accounts were being spread nation-wide, while information on the events afterwards was completely scarce.

All the nations wanted to glean some intel on that October night, but as of one week ago, Konohagakure no Sato was on complete lock down, no one was to get in or out of the village, and the entirety of Hi no Kuni was on high alert, with the Daimyo's Royal army on border guard until their shinobi comrade's crisis was over.

Within the highest skyscraper, a lone individual garbed in a black cloak with red cloud designs, sat on a windowsill on the highest floor overlooking the drenched city.

'_The rain is so heavy; it is as if the city is being slowly drowned.' _The hooded figure mused.

His attention was grabbed by a scream down below in the streets, the heightened hearing of an S-class shinobi easily able to pick up the sounds, even over the rain.

He looked down, peering through the one eye hole in his mask to see a man being repeatedly stabbed, his screams being drowned out by the heavy downpour, allowing it to only be heard by those who have enough skill to hear it, or if they were just in a close enough proximity.

Looking back to the top of the buildings, he ignored the murder below him as the screams of the dying man brought forth memories of what happened a week prior.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_In all his years since that fateful day where he witnessed the death of his teammate, the girl he loved, being stabbed through the heart by his other teammate, the one he considered his best friend, Obito Uchiha, alias Tobi, never thought he would be in such a state of shock._

_His plans…_

_Everything, his dream, Madara's dream, the dream of eternal peace and winners…._

_Gone._

_The Kyuubi was gone._

_The chakra residue of the Nine Tails was quickly evaporating, seeping into the earth._

_He could see it with his Sharingan, he could see his dream seeping away into the unforgiving earth._

_Rin…._

_He could never bring her back now._

_He could never live with her in that beautiful world of eternal happiness."_

'_All because of that man!"_

_Obito shook with rage and disbelief at what had just occurred, his Mangenkyo Sharingan spinning wildly as he glared at the unknown individual that just ruined his plans, trying to burn a hole into his head as he stood there, just looking up at the night sky, with no clue at just how much the Uchiha wanted to hurt him._

_The apprentice of Madara wanted to just attack, throw everything he had at him; put him into Tsukiyomi and torture him until his Sharingan eyes bled all they could bleed._

_But he had been taught better, he was taught to be smarter than that. No matter how much rage he felt, Obito knew that he didn't stand a chance against that man. Not only because he could take out the strongest bijuu and not break a sweat, but because he was an unknown, an enigma. There was no information on him, and in the shinobi world, going in without any information was considered suicide._

_So with much displeasure and anger, Obito silently slid into the shadows of the forest, his eye glancing over to his former sensei to see that he was staring at him, but the Uchiha knew he wouldn't chase him; he was too preoccupied with protecting his family, and possibly questioning the interloper that destroyed his plans, if he stuck around long enough._

_And so he ran, his mind a mess as he decided to go and speak to his spy and informant. _

'_Hopefully, Zetsu can dig up something on that person.'_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

So far, his grass missing-nin partner found nothing regarding a man with the description or powers as the one that appeared that day. But Obito was determined to find something, anything that might lead him to information on that person.

So for now he would wait, and bide his time, gather more men for Akatsuki, and wait.

Wait for the day where he would have his revenge.

* * *

The gentle breeze blew in through the open, purple, oval, window; its soft sounds resonated within the large semi-sphere chamber, a sound that seemed mystical in nature, as if it carried a message.

It blew past the body of a large slumbering being, his giant body shifting as he was awoken from his sleep by the breeze.

As the breeze blew by once more, the being's drooping eyes snapped open, moving to stare out the open window.

He furrowed his hairless brows as he concentrated, his heart beat racing, while in his mind he kept repeating one single word;

"_Impossible."_

* * *

The Yondaime Hokage felt as if the emotional rollercoaster was finally slowing down after one week from the Kyuubi's release and later on destruction.

He was currently standing in one of the rooms in the ICU of Konoha's General Hospital, his wife asleep in the hospital bed with numerous machines monitoring her health, while his son slept peacefully within a crib next to him provided by the hospital.

His beautiful, hot headed, wife almost pushed herself to the brink of death. The pregnancy, the release of Kurama, exerting herself to hold down the fox while he prepared their son for the sealing; all of it cause massive amounts of stress on her already taxed body.

And were it not for the fact that Tsunade was in the village at the time...

Minato shook his head.

What ifs didn't matter to him right now, all that mattered is that his family was alive and safe. And his wife was free of the burden of the Kyuubi, and his son would never have to hold that burden either.

Minato never felt indebted to someone as much as he felt to that person.

Son Gohan, the man that saved his family and his village.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Minato didn't know what to think, his mind was drawing blank at what he just witnessed, at what he felt._

_The power that was produced by that man was not chakra that much was for sure, it was too __**raw**__ to be chakra, too wild and powerful._

_Whatever it was, it had the potential to power techniques that could overpower a Bijuu Dama, which had been considered to be the most destructive technique known to shinobi._

_These facts, obvious to a shinobi of Minato Namikaze's caliber, scared him._

_He could face the Nine Tails and a person that could control said Demon Fox without a second thought. But the thought of facing such a powerful being truly shook him._

_But more than that, he wanted to __**know.**__ He wanted to understand where this being came from, where he gained such power, and how could he have never been heard about before now._

_Because one little known fact about the Yondaime was his thirst for knowledge. Not in the sick, savage, way that Orochimaru thirsts for it, but it was just something in his mind, a mental tick that required him to learn more. It was why he became interested in Fuinjutsu, space-time manipulation, and jutsu creation. Because these facets of shinobi technique were so obscure and little had knowledge in them that he set out himself to discover more about them._

_The Fourth stopped his train of thought as he noticed movement across the clearing, his eyes watching as the one that caused this mess move back into the shadows of the surrounding trees._

_He would have gone after him, but his family took priority. Looking down at his wife and son after the chakra signature of the one called Tobi disappeared; he picked them up once more, and stood up. He winced as the ache of today's events finally began to be felt, he raised his head and saw that the mysterious and powerful individual was looking at him._

"_Are they alright?" The man spoke to him, his tone even with very little emotion, his eyes darting to his wife and child before returning to his eyes._

_Minato gulped down the saliva in his mouth before speaking, "Yes, they will be fine. We have you to thank for that. Without you my wife and child, and possibly all the villagers would have died."_

_The man simply nodded, taking one last glance at his son before turning around._

"_I will take my leave then~"_

_Minato's eyes widened. He was going to leave, just like that? "WAIT!"_

_The dark haired individual turned back around, his face betraying nothing, but seemingly expressing the statement 'What?'_

"_You don't have to leave; we can accommodate you in my village. Please, you're a Hero; I believe my people would want to know who saved them." Minato said, hoping that he would accept his offer, but he could see that his offer was not having an effect on the person in front of him._

"_I appreciate the offer, but I do not need the adoration of your people, nor do I deserve the title of __**hero**__" For the first time in their conversation, the purple garbed man put some emotion in his voice, spitting out the word hero with such bitterness that it stung the young Hokage._

_But the Fire Shadow wasn't about to give up; "Please, there must be some way I can repay you. You saved me from sacrificing my son from being the container of a demon, to live an orphaned life never knowing his parents, and burdened with such a stigma that I doubt he would have been accepted by society. Please…"_

_Son Gohan stared at the man in front of him, his eyes staring back, blue and intense, yet they had a similar shine Gohan had only seen in one person before; his father._

_He also saw other similarities, how self-sacrificing he was; ready to die for the sake of his family and his people._

_The last Z Warrior felt great respect for this man that he actually considered taking him up on his offer, but he was conflicted, he had made an oath to never get involved with humans ever again. He would protect the planet from outside invaders, but he wouldn't get drawn in the games of men._

_That is why he stayed in constant meditation on the Lookout of Kami, only keeping enough of himself conscious to feel if there is anyone trying to invade earth._

_But his interest was piqued by today's events; the last time he had to protect the earth there weren't any creatures like the one he faced, nor were the humans so strong. The power of the one in front of him was pretty impressive for a human compared to the regular humans in his time, and he could feel more similar powers in the village nearby._

_How long had he meditated without interruption that humans had evolved to such a state? Or was there a catalyst to such a change?_

_Though it went against his oath, he wanted to know more about what happened throughout the years that passed, but he did not want to enter such a populated area, he did not want to be called a Hero…_

"_What is your name?" Minato was slightly relieved that the one who saved his family did not outright reject his second plea to stay at his village, and opened his mouth to reply._

"_My name is Minato Namikaze, I am the Fourth Hokage, the fourth leader of this village" He clarified, "And this is my wife, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, and the little one is Namikaze Naruto" He stated, watching as the man nodded before turning around._

"_My name is Son Gohan, and I have not been around for a very long time. I want to know more about what has changed on Earth." Gohan spoke, "However, I do not want to enter your village, so I will allow you a privilege that no one has had in a very long time." Turning around, he faced the one called Minato, all the while a part of him was not believing what he was about to do, _

"_I will allow you to come to Kami's Lookout."_

* * *

AND THAT IS CHAPTER FOUR! Next chapter, flashback continues, and Minato and Gohan have a sit down at the Lookout, and both are in for some shocking information.

What happens to Kushina and Naruto will be explained in chapter 5, as well as some point of views from some of the other villages.

Also I would like to clarify the ninth statement from chapter 3 A.N.

This is strictly a Naruto/DBZ crossover, but I might make other stories with the same Gohan in different universes, such as Bleach or One Piece (Probably OP). Just wanted to make that clear.

As for pairings, I am partial to Gohan/Kurenai or possibly Gohan/Tenten (cuz it reminds me of Goku/Chichi for some reason. Plus I can see Tenten wielding a frying pan.) I will say it will not be a harem though. I really feel they break the story. These are just some thoughts of mine, nothing definite.

Oh and can anyone guess who is the giant that was sleeping? I will tell you it is someone alive, so don't think someone from Otherworld or something.

I am really trying to pace this story and not break it with Gohan's overpowered Super Saiyan-ness. There aren't enough good DBZ/Naruto stories out there, and I want this to be one that stays true to both Anime.

I would highly appreciate any reviews; it was because I looked at the previous chapter reviews that I got the drive to write this chapter all in one go. Thank you to those who take the time to provide reviews, much obliged.

May your mind be filled with ideas, and you inbox filled with reviews.

The Burdened Muse.


	6. Chapter Five: Aftermath Part 2

Resurrection:** The Last Z Warrior**

**Chapter Four: Aftermath Part 2**

_One week after the events of Kyuubi's destruction._

The Yondaime Raikage was standing in his office, staring out the window at the village he swore to protect. His hands held behind his back clenched tightly as his eyes peered off beyond his shinobi homeland, his battle-hardened eyes not flinching from the fierce flashes of lightning in the horizon.

Kaminari no Kuni was no stranger to severe thunder storms, but ever since the events of the week prior a raging, uncontrollable, monstrous storm was wreaking havoc across mountains of the country. So far there were no casualties, nor any property damage, which was a load off A's mind considering the possible events of the next coming days.

A, along with everyone in the entire continent, saw the massive beam of power, standing so briefly as a pillar to be seen by all; to be feared by all.

The Raikage felt the power, even from his location; he could feel it as it overpowered the Kyuubi's easily. And then he heard that final roar, filled with sorrow he didn't even know could be expressed from the most malevolent of the Nine, as it was destroyed.

Beyond that, no one knew what happened next; reports from his spies within Hi no Kuni stated that the Yondaime briefly returned to the village with his family, dropped them off, and then rushed out of the village, leaving orders to place the village on lock down and to place the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, in charge until he returned.

Shortly after, the entire country was on lock down and his spies were forced to remain incognito until the Royal Army of Fire was recalled by the daimyo.

Unfortunately, that was all he knew; all that anyone knew. Nothing more than the same information was available in the other villages. Onoki knew nothing more, nor did the Fourth Kazekage. All the countries were trying to find out more about what happened, except Kiri was too involved in their bloodline purge to even try and find out more than what was already known.

Crazy Sanbi brat of a Kage.

But what Kiri did was not his concern, what was his concern was what new and great power did Konoha obtain that could wipeout a BIjuu in such an incredible display.

While A was the type to try and gain any advantage over the other villages, he was aware of the power scale between the 5 Nations, as were all Kage the moment of their coronation.

It was the Shodaime Hokage's idea to create this balance with the Bijuu, but now that man's very own village obtained something that blew that balance out of the water.

And this caused a big old pot of worry for the other nations, worry that could spill over and turn to aggression that could eventually lead to war against the Leaf.

While Konohagakure was indeed weakened by the Nine Tail's attack, which usually means it was prime for attacking, the worry over their possible new weapon was too great to rush in without knowledge.

For now, all A could do, all that the World could do, was wait and see.

* * *

_Konoha_

Minato was currently in the cafeteria of the Konoha General Hospital, grabbing a cup of coffee to easy his strained mind, before returning to his wife's room. He kept going over and over what had happened on that day after he witnessed the death of the greatest of the Nine. He still couldn't grasp all that he found out; all that he had seen-

"Hokage-sama?" A voice asked curiously. Looking up from the dark liquid within the cup in his hands, he realized he was standing in front of his wife and son's hospital room, too lost in thought to realize he had arrived to his destination.

"Ah, sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I'll be heading in now." Nodding politely to the nurse, he quickly entered the room, closing the door softly as to not disturb his two slumbering loved ones.

Though one of them seemed to have another idea.

"I was wondering where you went, Baka-kage." The adult blonde in the room looked over to the bed, a smile grew on his face as he saw the lovely image of his wife, awake and grinning at him.

"Kushina…" He breathed, his eyes not leaving her. His eyes trailed over her, memorizing everything about her, of his living, breathing, wife.

"I thought I would never see you again." The Hokage finally spoke, "I thought I would never see either of you…" He trailed off, his eyes glancing to his still sleeping son.

Kushina blinked slowly, he head turning as she faced the crib, he eyes lighting up as she looked upon the bundle of joy she gave birth to.

"My Naruto." She called out to him, a smile on her face as she looked back to her husband, "Our son.." She finally couldn't hold back, as her tears started flowing freely, the drops staining the white bed sheets clenched in her hands.

Her husband quickly put down his coffee as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her into a hug as he whispered soothing words into her ear.

Hiccupping slightly, the redhead looked up at Minato, her eyes filled curiously.

"H-how are we alive? All I remember is trying to hold the Kyuubi back while you prepared the seal, and then the bastard fox escaped. Everything after that is just one big blurr…" She trailed off uncertainly, looking up at her husband once more, and seeing the smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"He saved us, Kushina; you, Naruto, the village…He saved us all." Her husband spoke, making Kushina blink as she pushed herself off his shoulder to face him better.

"Who saved us?" She asked him, her eyes not leaving her husband as he began to speak.

"His name is Son Gohan."

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_"I will allow you to come to Kami's Lookout."_

_Minato wasn't sure what to think when he heard where the man wanted to take him. _

_God's Lookout?_

_Did such a place exist? And if so, did that make the man in front of him Kami? Somehow, the Yondaime really doubted such._

_This Son Gohan, had great power, but he didn't give the feeling of being holy, or pure, no, far from it in fact._

_But the name of his destination, and place of conference with the man who saved his village struck him as someplace of great importance, and not only so because of its name._

_The Hokage's thirst for knowledge drove him to find out more, but his honed shinobi mindset dictated he knew more about his future location with an unknown individual of great power._

"_Where is that located? I have never heard of it before." The young adult spoke honestly, causing the enigma in front of him to slightly smirk._

"_Of course you have never heard about it," He spoke, "The Lookout of Kami is a holy place, and no human has set foot on it in centuries._

_Centuries? Just how old the seemingly young adult before him was, Minato wondered, as more and more questions popped up in his mind._

"_As for its location," The dark haired individual continued, "It is somewhere that no human can access."_

_His comment caused the Yondaime to frown slightly, realizing that he wasn't allowed to know more unless the one who destroyed the Kyuubi wished it._

"_Alright, how will we get there, and before we go, I really must get my wife and son back inside the village." He informed the one known as Son Gohan, who simply nodded before speaking,_

"_Get them back to your village; I will wait here for you, but I ask you not to inform anyone of my identity or what I have done here until I tell you otherwise."_

_The new father and leader of the village simply nodded before drawing one of his tri-pronged kunai, and handing it over to the individual before him. _

"_I will not be long, just keep that with you and I will be back here in a second." Minato stated, before disappearing in a yellow flash with his wife and son in his arms, leaving behind a surprised Gohan with his eyebrows raised._

'_That was incredibly fast, I got a lock on his energy signal, and he moved all the way to inside the village in less than a second. He travelled that distance faster than Krillin or Yamcha could have done. Though it seems to be connected to this strange knife he gave me. It reminds me of the Instant Transmission, but instead of locking onto energy signals, he locks on to these things.' Gohan thought, looking at the strange knife as he held it in his hands carefully; not wanting to accidentally damage it._

_Sighing, Gohan looked up at the sky, gazing up to the moon that once held great control over his power as a child. His mind began to wander back to better days, where everyone he loved was not dead, nor locked away beyond his reach…_

_Glaring at the sky, the Demi-Saiyan felt anger burn inside of him at the thought of the two that took advantage of that horrific day to seize power of Life and Death._

_He had waited a long time, so very long. But no matter how long he would have to wait; Son Gohan knew he would have his revenge. And until then he would have to wait for the day where he could instill the true meaning of fear into those two traitors to the Kai's._

_Another yellow flash got his attention, driving him out of his dark thoughts. As he looked at the leader of the village, he noticed that the man took the time to get a change of clothes, and looked a little less worse for wear. Nodding to himself, he walked over to the blond, and placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_Ready?" He asked._

_The blue eyes of the Yondaime stared back at him, his jaw set in a tight line as he nodded stiffly, trying to prepare him for what was to come._

_He should have realized the moment he met Son Gohan that he would never be prepared for anything regarding him._

_The sun felt so strong and bright, as if it was a light-bulb near his face._

_The air was the freshest he ever had the pleasure to breathe._

_Minato Namikaze couldn't believe his eyes. Nor could he believe how at peace he felt in this mystical place._

_He took a few steps away from the center of the Lookout where he had been teleported with Son Gohan, who stood impassively, waiting for the shock to wear off from his guest._

_Minato looked across the horizon, and saw nothing but blue. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to the edge of the circular lookout._

_The Yondaime Hokage didn't know if he could survive so many shocks in such a little period of time._

_Clouds; white, puffy, clouds._

_Now while the Yondaime had seen plenty of clouds in his life, he had never seen them from a top-down view._

_Turning around, Minato Namikaze looked at the man who transported him to this wondrous place._

"_Th-This is…" He could barely speak, he had never seen such a beautiful, and peaceful place._

_Gohan merely nodded, a small smile on his face, as even the man who seemed so dark and emotionless in the clearing near Konoha, felt at peace in this place._

"_Welcome, Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, to Kami's Lookout. Feel honored for being the first human here in a very long time." _

_Turning around, the host of the blond haired Fire Shadow started walking towards the single building on the lookout._

"_Come, there is much I want to discuss with you." He spoke as he continued his stride to the entrance._

_Blinking, Minato starting walking to catch up to the biggest enigma he ever met._

_First starting with his son's birth, _

_Then the infiltration of Tobi, _

_The Kyuubi's release, _

_The near death of his wife and son, _

_The arrival of Son Gohan,_

_The Death of the Kyuubi,_

_And now, here he was, standing upon Kami's Lookout._

_This was the single most amazing, and terrifying day of his life._

* * *

It's called pacing, it's called pacing!

Don't throw a fit because I ended the chapter here, Chapter 6 Is going to be completely focused on the conversation between Gohan and Minato, and believe me, this discussion really needs its own chapter.

Besides, like I said in the last chapter's author's note, I don't want to rush or break anything, and adding to that, I want to make it as enjoyable as possible.

I would also like to tell you that only one person got who was the "giant" mentioned previously. Congrats to him. Not saying who, because if you don't know, then you get to wait and find out later.

And so, I revealed a little bit about what happened to the other Z warriors, and about Gohan's goal. I look forward to your feedback in regards to this.

The flashbacks will end next chapter, and then there will be progress!

So, thank you, and once again, I would love it if you leave a review, as it really does help speed the process of writing chapters.

And as always, may your mind be filled with ideas, and your inbox filled with reviews,

The Burdened Muse.


End file.
